Light of the Harvest Moon
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Alex may have restored Echo village to its former glory, but it still has many secrets. She finds out about an ancient curse that can only be cured by someone the Harvest Goddess has blessed. She starts to show a strange attraction to one of the guys in town as she feels changes in herself.
1. Prologue

_Many Years Ago_

Echo Village was quiet at this time of night, most of its residents asleep in bed. A full moon hung high in the sky. The stars glistened as a shadow streaked out past the houses. The hooded person ran through the trees to the pond where the almighty Harvest Goddess was rumored to live in. He didn't believe in this legend, since it wouldn't make much sense for a powerful deity to make their home in a pool. He wanted to test if this was actually true and that the other villagers weren't just messing with him.

The hooded figure searched for what to use as a gift for the Goddess, when he spotted a huge purple mushroom. He figured she would like it, since it came from nature. What's the harm? He chucked it in as far as he could and waited.

One minute... nothing happened. The waves had calmed down from the force of his throw. He was about to turn around when he saw the water start to glow.

The pond was a light green, and ripples swirled around the water, creating a mystic feeling to it. A bright light emerged and he had to cover his eyes from the force. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was not alone.

The woman before him was the most gorgeous thing he has ever seen. She had green eyes that matched her beautiful long hair and a dress that looked about thousands of years old.

"Dum-Da-Da-Daa! You must be Boris. How do I know your name? I'm the Goddess of this land, so I know everything about it. You must have given me a gift," the lady's eyes narrowed, "A poison mushroom? I can't stand this! The first gift you choose to give me is this? You have angered me! Don't give me this again."

"You're lucky I gave you anything at all, you old hag," the man glared back at her.

"Old hag?! You have done enough! You shall pay for that insult." She waved her hands while muttering. Boris looked at her like she was crazy. Maybe he was the crazy one and was just hallucinating this whole thing.

That's when he felt his heart beating loudly in his chest. Pain skyrocketed through him, causing him to sink to his knees with a cry. He dug his nails into the grass as he felt it intensify. His body felt heavy and he vomited onto the ground, some of it near the edge of the water. The Harvest Goddess watched him writhe in agony with cold eyes.

"By insulting me with the poison mushroom and then with that terrible word, you shall suffer under a curse. Even your children will carry this curse forever, to show what happens when you choose to be disrespectful. There will be no way to break it. You should be careful what you say. It could maybe even cause an _entire_ _village to suffer_. Remember that next time. Now I'll move you somewhere else, so that no one finds out what I've made you become. If you tell anyone, they might outcast you. This is me being nice. Now go!"

Boris was teleported to the area outside of the mines. He lay on the ground, screaming as the curse was infecting his body. When it was done, he felt lightheaded, and passed out.

The Harvest Goddess crossed her arms and huffed, "Humans in this village are getting worse and worse each time they visit me. I'll just have to wait to see what happens now." And with that she teleported her way back to her home.

She didn't notice the violet eyed witch, who had seen the encounter between them with her own eyes, "That idiotic Harvest Goddess. What did she do this time?" She disappeared into the night as a howl hit the air.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note- This story is set after the events of the game, because I don't quite remember when it was when I beat it for the first time. This will start around the end of Fall because it's my favorite Harvest Moon season. Also, I will be using my farmer Alex, because I don't want to call her Rio since I'm not going by what she looks like. Alex has long orange hair, green eyes, and is wearing the red apron.**

* * *

I stood on the stage next to my yam. I had a pretty high chance of winning, since I used the seeds from last year's harvest. I trusted Emma's judgement, she wouldn't pick me just because we are friends. The rest of Echo Village's judges were like that. The audience was a lot bigger than when I first moved here in Spring around two years ago. I remember when it was just Neil, Emma, Hana, Dunhill, and I. I remember how lonely and empty the place used to be. It was when Rebecca and her son Toni came to town that changes had started. Dunhill was so impressed with my carpentry skills when I built Rebecca's house that he decided that I would be the one to help revive Echo from its downfall. The five big requests, or Town Restoration plans as he called it, took quite a while to complete. The hardest part was getting the materials for the blueprints, not to mention all the crops I grow, and animals I have to take care of. I also made sure to talk to everyone and give them gifts when I can. Combined with the fishing and mining that I do, I was a very busy farmer. All of the hard labor made worth it to see the village my father had loved being complete and I was a lot stronger than I was in my first year here. When I arrived, I never realized how much I would come to love this place. I was contempt with the idea of spending the rest of my life. Hopefully with me here, the town will never go back the way it was. Dunhill never did tell me why the first couple of people deserted Echo in the first place. I was a bit curious, but it didn't matter too much. The past is the past, and everyone has to keep moving forwards.

"The winner is Alex." Emma called my name, causing everyone to clap. I gave a small sigh of relief. Personality I prefered taking care of animals over growing fruits and vegetables. The animal products are quicker to produce and seem to make me a lot more money.

"Here are your prizes: Snowdrop seeds, and Radish seeds." She handed me them with a smile.

The other farmers stood together in the middle of the festival grounds with looks of disappointment on their faces. I honestly didn't even remember their names. They weren't that important to me, and I was just the town farmer to them.

I went to where my best friends were. Tina, Iroha, and Felicity always stood next to each other after the festivals. They were the people in town that I trusted the most. I met Iroha in spring, when she had moved into the empty house that was in the village at the time. She had given me my first hammer and axe. I admired her maturity and manners.

Felicity had moved in when I built the inn. She looked like she could be Clement's daughter, but wasn't. She loved cheese, but hated milk. I thought that was a bit strange.

Tina's house was one of the first places in town. The newspaper girl was bright and colorful, with her orange clothes and positive attitude. We bonded instantly and she is a great source for news. I guess being a journalist would make you want to know secrets.

"Congrats," Tina hugged me, "I had no doubts. You are a good farmer after all."

"Your yam looked good. You could make something tasty out of it," Felicity licked her lips.

"Agreed," Iroha nodded.

After talking to them for a bit, I waltz over to where Rod, Allen, and Neil were. Neil watched the ginger haired friends with a look of complete boredom on his face. I waved to him, but he huffed and looked away. He's been like that since he gave me Oreo, my very first cow. It was silly of me to expect him to change. He wasn't as harsh to me as he was at first, so I guess he's so used to my presence that it doesn't even bother him anymore. I could tell that he wasn't very good with people and was a lot better with his animals.

Rod on the other hand happened to be good with both. His puffy orange jacket and goggles gave the pet seller a childish look to him. He was one of the easiest townsfolk to speak to. His positive attitude made you want to smile around him. It was his best feature. He could be a little naive at times, and that makes it easier to tease him. He taught me many things about cats and dogs that I didn't even know about.

Allen was Rod's childhood friend. The hairdresser came to town around my twenty-first birthday. He didn't have the best people skills and was grumpy as hell in the mornings, but he was the best at his job. When his fingers touched your hair, it was like entering heaven. I've only gotten my hair done with him twice, but I came out of the salon feeling better after. I heard from Tina about all the flashy young women that flood his store. He was quite the lady's man.

"And that's why I think- oh hi Alex!" Rod flashed me a smile, "Nice job! You should have seen Neil. He looked totally grossed out earlier! Maybe someone put something in there that he doesn't like."

"You don't need to tell her that," Neil glared.

"There's nothing wrong with letting Alex know," Allen crossed his arms, "Toni has been complaining all day, and is getting on my nerves. Don't give me that look, I was just kidding."

I shook my head before heading home. I passed Sandra, who looked like she didn't even want to be here. I didn't like the look she was giving me. She was a weird person, but I hoped to become better friends with her.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer.**


	3. Chapter 2

Winter was never my favorite season, but I couldn't deny how beautiful it was. There was something soothing about the world being covered by a bright sheet of white. The ground and air glistened with snow, reminding me of a holiday card sent to relatives. It almost made up for how cold it was outside. Almost. I still grew crops in this weather though. I do wish to enter the Winter crop festival. I decided that snowdrops would be the best thing to grow for this one. I didn't grow flowers much, but I may as well try.

One festival that I didn't want to do was the Guarding tour. It was nice to do them the first few times, but it was bothersome to me. The people in this town were hard to please. I didn't have time or patience to do anymore of them. It takes tons of materials that I could use to help the village. I did three for the restoration plans and that's enough for me. I was getting annoyed that Dunhill asks me to do them every single month. He always looked so depressed whenever I said I wouldn't participate in one. I wasn't going to be pressured.

When I stepped outside, the cold hit hard, making me shiver. I wrapped a scarf around my mouth to help warm it up. The snowfall was a bit heavy for this early in the season. I hope that there is not going to be a blizzard soon. My crops might now be able to make it through a huge snowstorm. It was one of the worst times to be outside. I had less stamina during bad days and did not want to get sick. The only festival coming up was the Winter Harmony day, but I already had gifts for all the single guys in town.

I had a fridge full of soft chocolates. Baking was something I enjoyed. If I didn't decide that I love farming, I would have dedicated my life to cooking. I didn't have Clement's skill levels, but I think I do a good job. I took delight to handing out food to other people as gifts. I've learned what kinds of food that certain people in Echo love.

My barn animals huddled together for warmth in the left side of the barn. My sheep Fluffy needed to be clipped. Taylor jumped for joy when she saw me and started to walk towards me. I loved the alpaca, but she would never stop following me in the barn. It made it a bit annoying when I tried to feed and brush the others.

"Good morning girls, I hope you guys are nice and comfy." I brushed them carefully. After they were taken care of, I gave them all treats. My barn looked a little empty. I might have to buy another cow from Neil soon. Oreo would probably want to be near one of her own species. I liked how he was open for longer in winter. He stayed open when it snowed, but not when it rains. It could cost me if my animals got really sick when he wasn't even available. I didn't want any creature to die if I can afford to make them better. I tried my best to talk to them and brush them everyday so that they won't get stressed. They were profit, but they were also like pets to me. I love them like a would a dog or cat. My favorite animals are cows because they are so gentle and beneficial to farm life.

"Hey, Alex?" I heard a childish voice call my name. I turned around to find Hina behind me with her arms at her back. The little blonde girl looked happy.

"What is it?"

"Are you busy right now? Toni, Niko, and I want to have a snowball fight. Our parents are busy so we were asking a bunch of people in town. So far we have us, Rod, and Tina. Please?"

"Ok," I grinned at her, "I will join your snowball fight. I just have to take care of my chickens really quick. Where is this snowball fight going to be at? We wouldn't want to bother anyone."

"It's at the festival grounds. Can I help with chickens? I'll be careful with them." Hina begged me. I couldn't say no to little kids when they give me those puppy dog eyes.

Silkie and Chica clucked softly when I picked them up. While Hina played with them for a few minutes, I collected the eggs and threw feed into their ben. They had a bigger appetite than my other animals. It surprised me since they were about the size of my head. I had a silkie egg growing in the incubator. Chickens were the hardest to become friends with, but they were easier to take care of. They didn't require brushing, and didn't have to be sheared or milked. I didn't know when Chica was going to pass away, but I knew she was going to in the next two years or so.

When we reached the festival grounds, Toni, Niko, Tina, Rod, and Felicity were waiting for us. I guess the waitress wanted to play with the kids too.

After a while, the snow started to fall down even harder. We were covered in head to toe in snow. Tina and Felicity offered to take the children home. Rod and I decided to walk to the restaurant.

"It's pretty cold," Rod rubbed his arms, "I hope it doesn't cause a shut in. My animals can get pretty frantic. And yours too of course."

"I hope so. They have each other. My house gets snowed in, I'm screwed. I wouldn't have anyone to get me out."

"You have me. I'd get my shovel and everything."

I chuckled, "That sounds like you. Always trying to help others. I like that about you."

"What about me?" a sassy voice got my attention when we got to Clement's.

"I'd say your skills with scissors," I teased, "And that's pretty much it."

Allen put his hand over his heart, "Alex! I thought we were one. What a pity." The redhead looked us over with a raised brow, "You guys look like you've been through a bad storm."

"Snowball fight," Rod told him, "Aren't you suppose to be working?"

"I'm just taking a lunchbreak. Nothing wrong with that. I guess since you guys are here too, we should sit together."

"Sounds good. Also, I have to talk to you later, Allen. It's about _that_." The pet seller said.

"About what?" I asked, after giving Felicity my order.

"It's a guy thing," Allen told me, his icy blue gaze narrowing.

Rod blushed, "I don't really admit it, I'm sorry Alex."

"It's fine," I didn't question them for the rest of the day, but I disliked the way they keep looking at each other as if they were hiding something. Something too big for anyone else to know. I tried to shrug it off, but it kept coming back to me.


	4. Chapter 3

"Your chocolate pudding is the best! Trust me, I've been to many different places and no other tea shop can compare to yours. The snacks and teas here simply can not be beat!" Michelle beamed at Olivia.

I sat with her and Yuri at the tea house's tables. It was a nice place to hang out when I wanted a quick snack. She had some of the most amazing desserts. Olivia was one of the last people to come to my town. She always had interesting stories about her home country. The older woman gave out good relationship advice. Her fiance didn't live in town with her, but from what she told me about him, he seems like a nice guy. I wonder if I will find a guy who will make me as happy as she seems. I'd rather have him live in town with me of course.

"Thank you. Chocolate fondue for Alex and peach pie for Yuri," Olivia placed our treats in front of us. She also gave us warm milk tea to go with it. I wasn't a fan of coffee, but I didn't mind tea. Milk tea was the best kind in my opinion. It wasn't too hard for me to make since tea leaves were easy to grow. They didn't harvest in winter, so I went here if I want a drink.

"Looks like there's going. . . to be a full moon. . . tomorrow." Yuri looked up at the sky. The moon was visible past the clouds. I always liked being able to see the moon during the day. It just seemed right to me. I prefered the moon over the sun despite being an early bird.

"Oh really? I didn't notice. I've been so busy practicing a new magic trick. I'll totally show you guys when it's finished. It will blow your socks off," the magician giggled.

"You need an assistant for that? It doesn't involve chopping someone in half does it?" I asked.

"I don't need another person for this one. No one will be cut, I swear."

"Too bad. It's usually. . . the coolest trick."

"I'm sure it will be breathtaking. See you two later," I finished my fondue feeling a bit more energized.

"See you," "Have fun!" Michelle and Yuri waved me off and went back to discussing their jobs.

"Oh before you go. . . I have some dress designs." Yuri spoke up.

"I'll check them out on Tuesday." I should go fishing soon. I've almost cooked all of the fish in my fridge.

When I got to the river, I saw Charles and Kosaburo talking. Probably about fish, knowing Hana's husband.

The pilot waved at me, "Glorious day, perfect for flying."

"And the fish are out. Thank Goddess that the river hasn't froze up. If you excuse us, Alex, we're having lunch at my house. Hana's cooking my favorite, squid rice. You should try it sometime." Kosaburo followed Charles to the general store was. I liked how many of the stores were also their houses. It made it convenient for everyone.

I hopped over to wear the musical stumps were. In the center of the plain were the two little harvest sprites. The red one was Aaron. I liked him better than his sister. She was Alice, the female harvest sprite wearing purple. She had a fierce personality, which did annoy me from time to time. I'm assuming that she's older even though they seemed to be around the same age. Aaron was a lot more friendly. He was easy to boss around. He always came into my house whenever I unlocked a new sheet of music.

"I'm pretty sure that it will be this time. I can sense a change in her. She is one." Aaron seemed to be arguing with his sister.

"I told you she isn't. Just because the Goddess has blessed her doesn't mean anything. Not everyone who sees her is infected," Alice noticed me then, "Geez, you dolt! You shouldn't sneak up on us like that."

"What are you talking about?" I waved off her insult, "Who's infected?"

"None of your business! It doesn't concern you," The sprite hissed, "My brother is being an idiot. He always freaks out during a full moon."

"But the Harvest Goddess said-" he stopped when he saw the look she gave him.

"Ignore him," Alice wanted to change the subject, "What do you want anyways? It better be important. We have things we have to do. The Harvest Goddess is very hard to keep satisfied so we're stressed for time."

"I wanted to give you guys gifts," I could sense the anger going off her in waves. Aaron looked very worried, but didn't say anything else. I gave them both honey and left them alone. I just hoped that whoever they were talking about would be fine. Was someone in Echo really ill? I hoped that it wasn't Hina. I loved the children in this town like they were my own. I thought back to yesterday. Did Allen and Rod know about this? Maybe whoever was sick didn't want me to know so that I don't worry about them?

I didn't notice where I was walking, and somehow ended up in front of the Harvest Goddess spring. I looked down at my reflection in the water. My face seemed fine. My green eyes looked a bit tired, but I was used to it. I opened my bag to pull out a silkie egg. I lightly threw the black egg into the pond and waited. For a few minutes nothing happened. I was concerned. Did something happen to her?

"Dum-Da-Da-Daa!" I looked up and let out a sigh in relief when I heard those familiar words. She was fine. Or so I hoped. The Goddess was absolutely beautiful. Her ancient gown and green hair reminded me that this was a long living being.

"Thank you for the gift, Alex. I love these." She smiled at me, but I could see something was wrong. She almost looked . . . guilty? Maybe the Goddess herself was sick? Then I remembered Alice saying how she blessed _her_ , so it couldn't be the deity.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, "Is someone in town going to-" I couldn't say it. I didn't want anyone to pass away. I'd feel so terrible about not being able to help them get better.

She shook her head, "No one is on their deathbed. I can see all remember? There's nothing wrong." She didn't seem to sure.

"Are you positive?" I had to know, "If there is, you can tell me. I'm one of your most loyal followers."

"And for that, I thank you. You have a pure heart, my child. Thanks again for the gift. Toodles!"

Like smoke, she disappeared. I felt disappointed that she left so quickly. I looked up to the sky. The moon seemed to be a bit closer than it was when I was having a break with Michelle and Yuri. I couldn't help the shudder that went through me. Something was happening, but I didn't know what. What could make the Harvest Goddess and sprites freak out like this?

On my way home, I saw my girl best friends next the bridge near the jumpable mushroom. I crossed the other bridge quietly and hit behind a tree so that I could see what they are saying.

"Shouldn't we at least tell her?" Tina pouted. Did they mean me?

"No. We've been instructed not to tell anyone. Especially Alex. You wouldn't want to put her life in danger would you?" Iroha scolded her.

"Of course not! She's like a sister to me," The journalist frowned.

"It will be fine," Felicity put her hands on their shoulders, "I know it will. She's strong enough to take care of herself. I wish I could tell her what's going on too, but it could be bad for us if she finds out."

"Let's discuss this somewhere else. Someone might overhear us," Iroha ushered the others to cross the bridge.

"Let's go to the inn."

"Alright, let's go."


	5. Chapter 4

Everyone hates Monday. It was a simple fact of life. Most of the people in town were working this day. I found Yuri hanging out at her house. When I asked her if she wanted to hang out, she said that she was helping her mom around the house today. Most of my other friends were at their jobs, so when I finished with my farm chores, there wasn't any one my age to hang out with.

I was a bit hungry after feeding my animals, so I should go to Clement's. When I entered, I saw Clement himself at his counter. Michelle was in front of the tables doing her magic show. The crowd was cheering loudly, amazed by her skills. To my surprise Felicity wasn't there.

"Where's Felicity?" I asked him.

"She came by earlier to say she's feeling ill. She should be at the inn. You going to order?"

"Yes. I'll get the cheese pasta." After ordering, I sat down to watch Michelle's show. Felicity seemed fine yesterday. I'll check on her later.

After my meal I went to the plaza. All I saw was Neil's stall. Where was Rod's?

"Where's Rod?" I questioned him, "It's not raining today."

"The hell if I know. I waited for him, but he never showed up. He isn't one to play hooky," He glared at me, "Now if you don't have business, go away. I'm still working, unlike a certain farmer."

"Well fuck you too," I rolled my eyes and decided to go to Iroha's house to see if she could upgrade one of my tools.

Her house seemed empty today. I checked the forge and her room, but she was nowhere to be found. She told me that she was going to be extra busy this winter, but she's missing.

I didn't see Tina anywhere either. She was usually running around town, delivering letters and newspapers to people. Her house didn't have any lights on at all. Maybe Tina and Iroha were at the inn taking care of Felicity? But where the hell was Rod? Oh! Allen might know!

I entered the salon, which thankfully had its lights on. I felt my heart sink when I saw that the stylist was not at his counter. He wasn't in the waiting room or his workshop. I went up the stairs and it felt empty.

"Allen? Rod? Hello? Anyone here?" I didn't hear anyone respond. I was very worried. Did something happen to them all? I don't know what I'd do if any of them were too harmed.

When I left the hairdresser's place, I saw Soseki taking a walk. I felt so happy to see him. At least someone else was in town, "Hey Soseki! Are you free right now?"

The old journalist laughed, "I was about to ask you the same thing. We could go on a picnic later. I've cooked a little too much fish for me to eat all by myself. Oh, that reminds me. Have you seen Amir and Sanjay? I went to the palace, but both of them aren't there."

"They're missing too?" He gave me a weird look. I explained about the others who didn't seem to be in town.

"We should search for them," I told him, "I'll check the forest areas. I'll also check the areas around my farm."

"Good luck. We should met at the inn around three. That's a good three hours." He rushed off to the other part of town.

I reached the river area, but couldn't sense anyone. "Hello? Anyone?" I called, but didn't get an answer. The wild animals were startled by my shout, but nothing else was there. I could see the harvest sprites from where I was. I couldn't see what expression they were making, but they probably thought I was being weird. I checked the entire area, but couldn't find them. They weren't in the middle part of the mountain either. The area above the spring was bare. The only living things I saw were monkeys, foxes, and boars. They seemed to be freaking out, screeching all the while. I didn't know what was wrong with them.

"It's ok little fellas," I petted them to try to reassure them, but they were still scared. I gave them all food to help calm down their nerves. They nuzzled me as if I was the only thing they trusted.

I checked the forest area. I heard shuffling and ran down to the mines. I checked inside. The cave was empty and glistened. No one. As I left the mines, I saw a red blur flash by. I looked over towards the mountain area to see a tail before it vanished. Curious, I followed where the creature went. I walked to the slope leading to the spring to see a red-furred animal streaking down to the river area, leaving paw prints in the snow.

"Hey!" I called, but it was already gone. I stopped, before letting the creature go. My friends were more important than it, but I wanted to know what it was. A bear? Weasel? Fox? Guess what kind of creature it was didn't matter too much. I hope that it doesn't harm any of the other animals in the forest. I'd hate to have to drive anything away, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

They weren't in the forest and it was almost three. I felt lonely. Why would they all vanish like this? This was the worst season for anyone to be lost. Amir wasn't back at his country because he's been in town for a little more than a week. Was Sanjay with him?

"You find them?" I asked Soseki when we were in the Inn.

"Nope. You must have had the same luck as me. I asked Hossan. The three girls are not here. He hasn't seen the three of them all day. He said that Felicity stayed at Tina's place last night. I hope they are ok. Do you want to have that picnic? They might be home tomorrow."

"I hope so. Also some food would help calm me down."

Harvest Goddess, please let them be ok!


	6. Chapter 5

"Alex, we're coming in!" I woke up quickly, recognizing that voice. My heart leaped with joy. I dressed quickly as they entered my house. Tina, Felicity, and Iroha stood before me, looking completely fine. They were holding various cooking materials.  
"I'm so happy to see you guys," I hugged each of them in turn, "Where the heck did you go? I was worried sick. I even got Soseki to help me search for you."

"We went to the Southern Islands. We would have brought you, but we know how busy you are with your farm," Felicity apologized. I had to admit she was right.

"So why are you guys in my house this early?" It said 5:00 on my clock. I was an early riser, but this was a bit too much for me.

"Today's Winter Harmony Day silly. We promised to make the chocolates at your place, remember?" Tina seemed excited for this day. I forgot because I was so worried yesterday.

"Ok. How was your trip," I tried not to show how sad I felt. They could have at least told me where they were going. I wouldn't have freaked out, but it was too late for that.

"It was pretty great. It would have been better with you. We should go again whenever you are not busy. Let us know when that day is, so we can plan what to do," Iroha led us all to the kitchen.

It was nice cooking desserts with my best friends. Allen and Rod were close to me too, but they were guys. It was nice to have a bit of girl time every now and then. Speaking of the gingers.

"Were there anyone else on the plane?"

"Amir and Sanjay. They wanted to explore the Ancient Ruins." Tina explained, mixing ingredients.

"Did you see Rod or Allen?"

"No. Is there a reason you need to know," she gave me a suspicious look.

"It's nothing," I said, wrapping up six gifts boxes of soft chocolates.

"How many guys are you giving them to?" Felicity nudged me, "People are already calling you Mrs. Heartbreaker."

"Just giving to all the single guys in town. Is it wrong to be nice?"

"They might assume you like them," Iroha warned.

"It's their fault then. I don't think any of the guys in town feel that way towards me."

"I think Rod does," Tina smirked, "He can try to hide it all he likes, but I know when someone's in love. That boy really adores you. It's actually really adorable."

"He's just a friend," I tried not to show how red my face has turned.

"Maybe Soseki does. I mean he _did_ help you yesterday."

"Too old."

My friends laughed as they too wrapped up their presents. When finally left my house, it was already six. I took care of my barn work quicker than usual. I didn't even know if my two other friends were ok. I gave out chocolate pudding to Hina, Toni, and Niko. I felt like they were good enough this season to have a little treat.

I gave Amir and Sanjay their chocolates first. They both thanked me. They seemed like they had a good trip.

The next person was Soseki, "Thank you Alex. I'll be sure to eat them."

I sighed as I walked up the slope to the plaza. Neil was sitting at his stall, looking completely bored. As usual. I could see Rod's stall next to him. The pet seller was talking to Allen. I was relieved that they were safe.

I went up to them, "There you two are! Where the hell were you? I couldn't find you at all."

Rod looked at his childhood friend, "We were here. I was really sick and Allen took care of me."

"We were in his house. You should have checked."

I guess I forgot to check Rod's house. But then I remembered that Soseki had checked the town for me. I guess he didn't search in Rod's house. I didn't know how to respond.

"Anyways, I have a gift for you two. Happy Harmony day."

"Is it your famous chocolates?" Rod licked his lips.

"I've gotten chocolate from others, but yours always taste the best," Allen nodded.

I heard Neil scoff.

"I got you one too," I handed the animal salesman the last box.

"I guess I can eat chocolate today. But only today. Don't bring me this any other day!" Neil accepted it.

"You're welcome," I waved to the guys before entering the forest. I kept my eyes up, looking around the woods. The animals seemed to back to normal. That red creature didn't seem to be in sight. Maybe it was just passing through? I went to the mines without seeing it so it must be gone.

It was a lot warmer in the cave. The red, green, and blue light was strangely inviting. That's when I saw it. Under the red mining area was a little black. . . book? I picked it up and blew off the dust. It seemed like it very ancient. The cover wasn't falling off, thank Goddess. I flipped through it and saw handwriting. It must be a journal, but whose? I flipped to the front and saw the name Bo. The rest of the name was smeared off.

I shouldn't read this. It clearly isn't mine. I should just put it where it was.

But I couldn't just let it lay in the mine. I wouldn't want it to be soiled. I didn't know anyone named Bo. Maybe Dunhill would know who it is. I put it in my bag. As I walked back out of the mine, I saw the Witch Princess. I didn't talk to her as much as I should.

"Hello Alex. Off to visit that annoying brat?" She hated the Harvest Goddess, but she was ok with me.

"Just doing some mining," I lied. I really wanted to know what was in that book.

She smiled, "Is that so? Well I'm off." She walked away from me, leaving me a bit confused. It was around lunch, and she usually wasn't outside until two. Shrugging it off, I made it home.

"Maybe a couple of pages," I told myself. It couldn't hurt to take just one peek.

 _Summer Day 15_

 _I feel so different. My head hurts so fucking much! I keep getting these insane headaches._

 _I can see the moon. It's bright tonight. So fucking bright._

 _I met this weird woman in the woods today. She tells me it's a curse. From that evil woman I'm sure. I don't know if I can trust her. What should I even do?_

 _Summer Day 24_

 _I can feel it getting worse. I've asked the town's doctor, but she doesn't know why I'm like this._

 _I wish I knew how to fix this? I woke up in the woods again. I hate this feeling._

 _Fall Day 1_

 _I think I'm the only one. I did confess to the doctor and now we're dating. I'm not going to tell her my secret. What if she thinks I'm a freak?_

 _I see more of the weird lady. She says she can help me. I feel like she may be right._

 _Winter Day 28_

 _I am happy that my triplets were born safely. I remember her words everytime I'm alone._

 _Are they going to suffer as well? I'm sorry_

 _I'm so sorry..._

I closed the book with a sense of sadness. I didn't know what exactly happened to Bo, but I felt sorry for him. I didn't know who he was talking about. I wonder why his children had to suffer. Was he poor? It seemed to be a long time ago, so it probably wasn't important anymore. I put the book away in my storage box. I wouldn't need it anyways.


	7. Chapter 6

It was really cold today. I was wearing pink gloves and hat that Yuri created for me. It matched my scarf perfectly. I'll have to shovel a pathway from my door to the entrance of town. It seemed to be snowing each more every day.

Fluffy and Taylor had their full coat of wool, but I didn't bother shaving them. It seems to be getting colder and colder lately. Oreo and Milky, my new yak, mooed softly as I put fodder in their feed ben. I cleaned the farm since I haven't bothered to do that since it started snowing. By the time I finished, I wasn't able to feel my nose. I would have to do something to keep the animals a bit more warm.

The chickens were more frantic, since they had feathers instead of fur. Chica, Shadow, and Silkie were laying in the egg area. I had to work around them, so they wouldn't be bothered. Chicky, the chick, was following Chica around. I thought that was adorable. Hopefully she grows up healthy and strong. I could use more chickens.

"Hey Alex, need any help?" I heard Rod's cheerful voice behind me.

"Not really. I'm just about finished. But thank you for asking. Do you need something?" I threw chicken food into their pan.

"Well, um. . . It's about the Starry Night Festival," He seemed very timid.

"Oh yeah, it's in a few days. I forgot. What about it?"

"Do you think that uh. . . you can help me get the courage to ask Tina out?"

"You like Tina?" I was surprised. He didn't drop any hints that he liked her. I almost wanted to laugh but he might get offended. Tina was talking about how he liked me, when she was the object of his affection.

"It's not that I don't like you. I do, you're one of my best friends-"

"It's fine," I chuckled, "I can help you with that. Tina is very approachable. I can let her know how you feel for you."

"You would?" His blue eyes widened happily and he hugged me, "Thank you so much! How about I make it up to you by buying you lunch today. It's all on me."

"How about breakfast? I'm hungry now."

After we finished with our meal and he paid, Rod stretched, "That was delicious. I love the food in this town. Oh, I gotta get ready for work. See ya later Alex."

I found Tina near the inn and told her Rod's feelings.

"Me? I didn't know he felt the same way. I was so sure that he liked you that I almost gave up on my feelings for him."

"You don't have to do that. I don't feel that way about him. But you do. I'm would be happy if you guys go to the Starry Night Festival. You deserve happiness in your life. He's a sweetheart."

"Thank you! What would I do without you," She hugged me tightly, "I just noticed. Your nose is red! Thank you Rudolph."

"You're welcome, News girl." I laughed, "I'm going to the mines. Don't you have a pet seller to find?"

"Wait a minute, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"The festival. You're going to do it right? Then we need to find you a guy."

"It's fine. I can worry about it when it happens."

"No fun," Tina stuck her tongue out at me, "Have fun mining. And thanks again."

When I got to the forest, I felt a chill go through me. I didn't know what it was. It felt as though I was being watched. I tried to ignore it, but the feeling didn't go away. There weren't any animals in this area. I know the bears were hibernating, but where were the others? I remember seeing the brown boars here. Even a black boar at times.

I made it to the mines when I heard the sound of. . . paws? I turned around to see it. It was a wolf. This particular wolf looked familiar. That's when I saw that it's fur was a dark red. The same animal I saw a while ago.

It stepped towards me slowly as if testing if I was dangerous. I held my hand out and spoke to it softly, "It's ok. Come here little guy." As soon as it was right in front of me, I pulled out my watering can.

The wolf's blue eyes seemed to narrow, as if it knew what I was going to do.

"Don't be like that," I huffed at it, "I need to get that blood off." It growled softly, but stayed still. I splashed a bit of water on it, but the color stayed. It wasn't blood at all? I felt bad for making a mistake. I took my scarf off and dried the wolf off. It was strangely calm, but I was still weary. This was a dangerous creature who could easily kill me.

"I feel like I should name you. You have such beautiful fur." I petted the wolf and it seemed to purr. I saw that the wolf was a male. I needed a name to fit him. His dark blue eyes reminded me of jewels.

"How about Ruby?" He licked my face, and I giggled, "That tickles! Ruby it is then. Whose a good boy? You are. You are." Ruby nuzzled my check and curled down between my legs. He was pretty huge for a wolf, but I've never see a real life wolf before. I didn't expect him to be so calm. I just didn't want him to go near my farm. I wouldn't want Ruby to kill any of my animals.

"Why are sitting on the ground, idiot? Do you want to freeze?" Neil's yell made me look up. He crossed his arm and looked at me as if I was stupid. Ruby growled when he saw the animal seller. The wolf barred his teeth, his hackles raised. My scarf fell to the ground as Ruby got to his paws.

"That's none of your damn business," I glared back at him, "Ruby, it's fine."

"Wolves are wild animals. They don't get names. It's not a dog. You can't teach it to be good with people."

"I know that. I was just treating it. Goddess!"

Ruby growled at Neil again. He rubbed his face against my leg before running off to the mountain area. I watched him leave with a kind of sadness. I wanted to spend a bit more time with him.

"Now he left, happy?"

"Do I fucking look happy?" Neil sighed, "At least with him gone. The animals will be a bit more calm. You're an idiot, you know?"

I couldn't take it anymore, "Look Neil, just let me know. Why do you hate me? I've tried being your friend on multiple occasions, but you always brush me off. Did I offend you in some way? I don't want to be your enemy. I might have to be since you don't even like me."

"I don't hate you," the sudden softness of his voice threw me off guard. I looked up as he grabbed my shoulders softly. "It's impossible to hate you. You're honest, brave, clever, cute, and overall a great farmer. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I don't appreciate you. I'm just not good with people. Like at all. I'll try harder to be nicer to you. Nice isn't really something I'm good at."

"Neil. . . Thank you. So I'll ask you right now, will you please be my friend?"

All of a sudden, his arms were around me. I froze when I realized that he was hugging me. Neil. Was. Hugging. Me. It was so unexpected that I didn't really know how to react. But his arms felt warm around me and I relaxed into the hug. He didn't need to speak. This was his answer.


	8. Chapter 7

After that hug, we didn't talk much. He just went on his way, so I went back to mining. I didn't really know what to make of that moment, but I felt a bit better. He did say he was going to try being nicer.

When I woke up a couple of days later, I was a bit nervous. I didn't know who to invite to the Starry Night Festival tomorrow. Soseki wasn't going because of back and head pain. He spends more time in Klaus's office lately. I personally didn't like the doctor. He was good at helping people, but wasn't very good with talking to others.

Amir and Sanjay weren't going to attend for reasons I didn't know. I didn't talk to them very much. Maybe it wasn't a holiday that they didn't celebrate in their home country?

Rod was going with Tina, and Neil didn't seem to like romantic festivals.

That only left Allen. I could ask him, since we were friends. I didn't know if he'd even want to attend this festival with a farmer girl when he had so many other girls that he could be with. Michelle or Yuri would be a better fit than me.

Gathering up all of my courage, I made my way to the salon. I went up the stairs to wear he lived. He looked up from his breakfast and glanced at me. He crossed his arms, "Is there a reason you're in my house so early? I'm not a morning person at all."

"It's about the festival tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted someone to go with."

"You want me to go to the Starry Night Festival with you?"

I nodded, "I mean if you don't want to or already are going with someone it's fine."

"I don't mind going with you," he shrugged, "Why not? I'll pick you up at your house at seven. Oh, and don't forget to dress up. It's not that I don't like that apron, it is cute on you."

"See you at seven," I told him. When I left the salon, I felt a bit better. He didn't seem upset.

The next day was very busy for me. Having more animals took even time now to take care of them. I used fertilizer on my flowers everyday, and had to shovel my way through the snow every single day. I honestly couldn't wait until spring. The snowfall was getting lighter thankfully. I hated being numbed by the cold. I missed the sun's warmth.

When it got to six at night, my three best friends arrived at my house with two outfits and makeup. Felicity would do Tina's makeup, while Iroha would do mine. I changed into a cute school girl outfit with a red skirt and matching red tie. Tina was in a cute komodo. When they finished with our makeup, Felicity and Iroha looked proud.

"You two are so adorable looking. You might have to take the guys to Klaus after they see you. You might make them end up fainting in the snow," the waitress giggled.

"Then all of our hardwork would be a success," Iroha agreed, "Hopefully we can find a guy to go with next year."

"There's other guys in our town you know," I reassured her, "Well unless Michelle and Yuri snatch them for themselves. Then you're screwed."

"That's not important. Tonight's about you. It may be to just watch stars with them, but you can look good anyways. I've heard from Rebecca that this was the first festival she celebrated with her husband. I hear that this festival brought many young couples together, and those couples ended up getting married and having kids. You guys don't need children yet though," Felicity put the makeup away.

"I don't plan on having any kids soon. Maybe in the future."

"I agree with Alex. Children are great to have around, but they can be pretty rowdy. I am good with kids being an older sibling and all," Tina mentioned, "We still got half an hour. We should do each other's nails."

"Of course. I'll get my nail polish."

After talking for a bit, it slowly started to approach seven. I started to feel a bit nervous, so I cooked us all a quick dinner before they left. Felicity and Iroha were going to have a sleepover at her house and invited Tina and I to come there after the festival. I declided, since I had a lot more chores. Not to mention the radishes I decided to grow.

At seven I heard a light knocking, and my heart wouldn't shut up. "Alex? I know you're there! I'm coming in," Allen's voice called from outside. He entered and stopped in front of me. He was wearing his usual outfit, but now with a blood red scarf.

"You wanted to watch the stars, right? Let's go," we walked out of the house together, "Nice getup by the way. You look cuter than you usually do."

"Well my friends said that it would be better to look my best when going out with a guy. I wanted to get ready at the same time as Tina so that we can help each other out. Girl things you know?"

"You have good friends who care about you."

When we reached the forest I asked, "Have you seen a red wolf around here? I've seen him for a few times. I've only petted him once. I haven't seen him since a few days ago."

Allen gave me a weird look, "A red wolf? Are you sure it wasn't brown? I haven't seen any wolves in this area."

"It was red. It must have gotten lost and can't find its old territory. Poor thing must be starving."

"I'm sure it's fine."

When we reached the area above the Harvest Goddess pond, I looked up at the sky. The stars were really bright tonight. The moon hung high, the moonlight surrounding us with a spotlight of sparkles. The snowfall was light, creating a beautiful image. We watched them silently for a while. This was a bit awkward having him this close alone, but I didn't mind it at all. It was a bit chilly since I was wearing a skirt, but I could deal with for the sake of this event.

"It's so beautiful. I'm really glad I got to see them with you, Allen."

"It sounds like you've really fallen for me, eh? How about a little kiss then?" He laughed when I glared at him, "I'm just kidding. Now if we were dating it would be different. I prefer to be alone, but it's nice to have someone to do things with. I won't forget how I spent this night with you. I mean it, Alex. You have something about you that makes people want to be around you."

I blinked, "Thank you. I'm really glad that this town has grown. I've met a lot of great people."

After a while, I shivered as a cold sweep of winter went through me. I'm sure that my face was red. And it wasn't just the cold doing that.

"Well, I'm getting cold. I'm sure you are too. We should leave. I'd hate to have the lady I'm escorting to get a fever. Here, hold my hand so you don't slip on the way down. I wouldn't want you to get harmed. Shall we?" he grabbed my hand, and my heart sped up. I tried to breathe calm, to get it to stop beating so quickly.

We made it to my house safely. The Harvest Goddess must be watching over me.

"I had a good time today. If you don't have a man next year, babe, I'll go with you again," he kissed my cheek before leaving my house.

I stood there with my hand on my cheek for a few seconds in shock. My heart felt like it was going into overdrive. I snapped back to normal and prepared for bed. My heartbeat would not slow down to save my life.


	9. Chapter 8

"Are you crazy, Alex? Even I wouldn't go outside in this weather!" Tina ushered me into her house, "Blizzards are deadly."

"I had to take care of my animals. I don't mind this storm to be hon-ah-ah-choo!"

"You really should go home. Are you sick? Was it this snow?"

"I'm fine, it's just a sneeze," I rubbed my nose. I woke up feeling terrible this morning. I felt fine when I watched the stars with Allen. He didn't look sick, so I couldn't have caught anything from him.

"If you're sure," Tina sighed, "So how was last night? Did you have fun?"

"Yes, it was really beautiful." I didn't tell her about the kiss on the cheek. She'd probably freak out. I knew how she liked to gossip.

"It was. I think Rod was really happy. Poor boy kept stuttering though."

"Poor Rod. You should ask him out. You like him and he clearly likes you. I have an extra ring that you can give him. I accidently bought two of them so I can spare," I pulled one of them out of the bag and handed it to her.

"Oh, you going to confess to Allen then?" she nudged me.

I could feel myself going red, "No. He's just a friend. I don't like him that way. I bought it because Hana was selling them. I figured that I could use some jewelry."

"That's what they all say. It's ok if you like him. I won't tell a soul," Tina looked outside, "If you are going to see someone else, you should hurry. You might get stuck in my house! Iroha and Felicity are still in the inn. I left this morning to do my job."

"Be safe," I visited Felicity, Iroha, and Rod. They all told me the same thing: that while it was nice to see me, I shouldn't be out in this weather. Honestly, I loved my friends, but they didn't have to be so concerned. I could survive being out during a blizzard. I did build half the buildings in this town. I'd have to be very strong for that. I was a lot stronger then I was during that first spring.

I was about to enter the general store when I saw an orange shape run into the salon. What was Rod doing there on a day like this? The pet seller never left his house during a blizzard. It wasn't my business, but I couldn't help being curious. I softly sneaked over to the blue building and checked the window. Rod went up the stairs as I watched. After waiting a few seconds to be safe, I entered. I tiptoed to the bottom of the stairs and quietly sneaked up a few steps until I could hear their voices.

"Spring's almost here. I'm positive that's it's going to be this one," Rod seemed excited.

"That's what you told me in the beginning of winter. You might be wrong. Again."

"But I can sense it. I know she's special."

"And so what if she is? Nothing's going to change."

"But what if she is the one to break it?"

"You said that about Tina," Allen sounded very irritated, "I don't think it even can be broken. We don't even know what caused it in the first place. We should focus on that first."

"But-"

"Just go home, Rod. I'll figure it out. Just let me handle things." I heard footsteps, so I quickly ran to the door and closed it so that Rod would think that I just entered. To my surprise it was the stylist who walked down the stairs.

"Alex, what are you doing here? How long have you been in?" he crossed his arms and glanced at me suspiciously. His ocean eyes held none of the warmth they did yesterday.

"I just came in. I wanted to see how you were?" I lied, smiling innocently.

"You came to see me in this kind of weather, you must have really wanted to see me. But you should really go home. I wouldn't want you to be harmed."

"Ok. Here's some herb soup. I hope you enj-AHCHOO!" I gave it to him.

"Thank you. I'll enjoy this later. Be careful. You sound ill. Go on, get going missy." He lightly pushed me out his door.

They were hiding something. I really wish they'd tell me what.

After visiting the inn, I remembered Ruby. I haven't seen him since Neil interrupted us in the woods a few days ago. Poor thing must be freezing. Not to mention hungry. I checked my bag to see if I had any food, but all I had were ingredients and a plate of Genovese Pasta. I'm sure that a little bit of human food wouldn't harm him. The forest was covered in a think layer of snow as the wind rushed quickly.

I put my hands to my face and howled, hoping that Ruby would hear me. I didn't see any other animals in this weather, so they were probably not in the area. There might be a couple in the mines, but I didn't want to go in there just in case they get scared. I waited a while before howling again. I hope that he's ok...

I could see a shape in the snow, and saw red. Thank Goddess the wolf was ok. I called out when I saw him a bit better. But he didn't seem happy at all. When he saw me, he growled.

"Ruby? What is it?" I stretched out my hand, but he backed away. Was the weather making him act like this? I know he was a wild animal, but he seemed to be more aggressive this time. Then it hit me. He must be hungry. My mother once told me that my father was always a lot grumpier when he didn't eat anything all day. Maybe the wolf was like that?

"Are you hungry, boy? I don't have much, but I have this plate of Genovese Pasta. You wouldn't know what it is, you being a wolf and all. It is good though. Come here, please? And don't bite me." I held out the food. I could see the want in those blue eyes. They were beautiful, like the ocean. I put the plate on the ground and he ate it quickly. I guess I was right. I petted him after putting the plate back into my bag. He closed his eyes and his tail wagged like a puppy waiting for its owner to get home.

That's when my head started to hurt. I dropped my bag and held my head with my hands. Ow ow ow! I shivered as I felt tingles run through my skin. I could see goosebumps starting along my arms. My heartbeat was loud, as if it wanted to burst out of my chest. I panted as I felt the pulse in my temples. I could feel fur as Ruby wrapped himself around me. I sat on the snow as the pain continued. Ruby lifted his head and howled. I felt lightheaded, before passing out. The last thing I felt were. . . hands?

When I woke up next, I was in a white room. Huh? As I looked around at the familiar walls I realized I was in the clinic. How did I get here? I sat up as two people came into my room. Klaus walked towards me with an angry look and I gulped. I knew exactly what was coming. But the other person who entered the room with him. Neil?

"You need to be more careful when it comes to your health," the doctor scolded me, "You're lucky that Neil was there to drag you here. What were you doing in the woods in a blizzard? You got lucky this time. You slept all night."

"I wanted to check on the animals in the forest to make sure they were ok."

"Is it about Ruby? You didn't have to risk your life for that idiotic wolf. You looked liked you really did die. It scared the hell out of me. Please be more careful in the future," Neil looked so sad. Was he really that concerned for my health? I ignored him insulting Ruby. I hoped he made it back to wherever his home in the woods was. Speaking of which. . .

"What happened to Ruby. Is he ok? I hope he made it back to his house in the forest."

"You really don't know, do you? Did he not tell you?" Neil gave me a weird look.

"Alex is still recovering. Don't bother her with things she doesn't need to know."

"Did who not tell me?" I was getting really irritated. No one would tell me a damn thing and it's getting on my nerves.

"You need to rest. Forget what he said. It's not important," Klaus glared at the both of us, "I don't need you to get involved when it has nothing to do with you. And Neil, take care of her animals for her. She needs to relax."

"Come on, Alex. Klaus, are you going to tell him?" Neil grabbed my hand and glanced at Klaus.

"I think he's figured it out. Now go, I'm busy."

"Who?" I asked Neil as we walked to my house.

"Rod. He saw you go into the woods. It was around nine when he warned me. He was worried that he didn't see you come home. When I found you, that wolf was huddled around you. As much as I dislike him, he was the reason that you're still alive. I'm thankful for that."

I was speechless when we reached my porch. It looked around lunch time. Someone must have shoveled the snow leading to town and my barn.

"Be careful," he didn't look me in the eyes, "I'll take care of your animals. You just go and relax, ok? Leave it all to me." He softly squeezed my hand, before I went inside. I felt my face warm up.


	10. Chapter 9

Spring was finally here. I was getting sick of the color white. I honestly was not going to miss the snow at all. The rest of the winter was really cold. It might have been the aftermath of that blizzard. Thankfully the weather was decent on the crop festival. I didn't fertilize my snowdrops for the rest of season and the storm caused the quality to go down. I did get second place despite that. It hardly mattered to me.

As I watered my new crops, I saw Neil leave my chicken coop. Ever since that snowy day, he has been helping me with my animals. I told him that he didn't have to do that for me, but he said that it wasn't a hassle.

"The animals are fine, though I fear for your chicken. She is a bit slower than the others. I'm surprised that she's been surviving this long. You must be taking very good care of her. I'm impressed with you. You're doing an amazing job," he gave me a bottle of animal medicine just in case she got sick. But his words troubled me. I didn't want Chica to die, but I knew that she was getting old. It's just a matter of time.

"Chica's still got a bit of fight in her. I'm sure she'll see a few more seasons."

"Just let me know when she passes so that I can bury her. I know it will be hard for you. When that day comes, you can use my shoulder to cry on. It saddens me when you aren't happy," he looked at my crops, "Good luck with your harvest. I have to get ready to open my shop. Rod might get lonely by himself."

I watched him walk away feeling a bit sad. What was going on with me? I didn't usually feel this way. Was I falling for Neil? Grumpy, rude, antisocial Neil? To make my mind off it, I went to the tailor's place. Yuri and Michelle were talking at the desk.

"Hello Alex. Here to see. . . some designs?" Yuri looked bored. I'm guessing that Michelle's retelling one of her stories about when she traveled around the world.

"No, I'm just here to say hello." I gave them both gifts.

"You are too kind, Alex. My new trick is almost finished. Trust me, it took almost all season to complete. I just need to figure out how I'm going to get a guy to be my assistant."

"How about Soseki. He's not busy today."

"I can try. He might be asleep."

After deciding to look at the new clothes designs, I headed over to the salon. I had a few split ends that could use fixing up. I saw Tina and Iroha talking outside. I waved to them before entering.

When I entered, I didn't see Allen at his counter. Was he not home?

"Morning Alex. Do you have some time?" his voice came from his workshop, "I want to try this new shampoo I got from one of my friends in the city. I'd be honored if you were the first person I use this on."

"I was thinking about fishing since the water isn't as cold. I don't have to do that today."

"Well then, sit down and I'll work on your hair. Do you want to change the color?"

"No thanks. I could use a trim though. Do your magic."

As he scrubbed the shampoo into my hair, the scent of cherries hit the room. I closed my eyes as I felt his fingernails scrape my scalp.

"That feels good," I sighed in bliss.

"What, this?" he went back to massaging my head softly. I relaxed into his touch. Maybe a bit too much.

"Hey, Alex. Darling, it's done," Allen's voice made me open my eyes. He was sweeping hair off of his red floor. I guess I feel asleep while he was doing my hair. I checked myself in the mirror. My hair was around the same length, but he must have trimmed off the split ends. That shampoo has to be a more expensive brand. I looked better than earlier. Guess winter must have caused it to frizz.

"Thank you. I'll leave the money on your table."

"You don't have to go," he put the broom away, "It's noon. Shall we eat at the restaurant?"

"If you want to. I have to buy some more treats from Neil. Should I meet you there?"

"I can walk with you, I have time."

When we got to the animal stall, Neil glared at the hairdresser. Allen narrowed his eyes back at him. Confused, I ignored the hostility in the air and walked up to Neil's booth, "I need more normal treats."

"Here you go," he traded me for them, "You seem well enough to take care of your animals on your own. I'm getting more calves this seasons, so I'll be busier. Shouldn't _you_ be at the salon, four-eyes?"

"I'm spending lunch with Alex. Speaking of the salon, you look like you really need it. It looks like your head got attacked by a blender."

"I'll see you later Neil. Thank you for the animal treats," I didn't need them to start an argument in front of Rod. I grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him to Clements. I waved at the animal seller, but he just keep scowling at us. Rod gave me a look of pity from the pet shop.

"What the heck was that? I don't want to cause a scene."

"I'm sorry. He just gets on my nerves. Forget him. I promised you lunch, so let's eat. It's all on me."

"You don't have to pay for me."

"I insist. It would be everything I stand for to let the lady pay."

"Well then, thank you. Shall we?" I noticed that I was still holding his hand. It didn't feel weird for some reason. Maybe because I was getting to having him around me?

* * *

 **Author's note- Almost halfway finished. I'm planning on making this have twenty chapters. I'm still unsure about if I should make this have a sequel or not.**


	11. Chapter 10

"It feels good to fish again," Soseki stretched his arms, "It's nice to do this without worrying about catching a cold. Though, it's still a bit cold outside. But I'd rather not deal with the heat."

"Finally out of the clinic? I guess spring isn't as harsh on those old bones," I teased.

"I might be old, but I still got some spunk left in me." He smiled, "Looks like I'm eating good tonight. Could use some Eel rice bowl."

"Some rice does sound nice," I pulled out one last fish and put away my fishing rod. It felt nice to relax. The sun was a bit brighter than usual today. I might do some cooking today, "See ya."

I strolled up to the Harvest Goddess spring, taking my time. I was finished with my chores and wanted to spend the day relaxing. The animals were out today. The wild pig stopped running away from me like it used to. I fed a few of them before going up the slope. The water was a nice calm blue today. Maybe the Goddess was in a good mood today. I pulled out a fresh strawberry and tossed it into the pond.

"Dum-da-da-daa. Thank you for the strawberry, Alex. I love this. I see you're doing well. Have a good day." She didn't say very long, but I was used to it. I walked past the water to the area where above. I sat down and looked over the cliff. I could see a bunch of clouds in the sky today. Maybe it will rain soon.

I looked at the clouds and saw that the moon was visible again today. That's when my head starting to hurt. I winced in pain as I clenched my head. Why was I getting these headaches? I panted as my heartbeat grew loud in my ears. I got to my feet and slowly walked down, my skin tingling the whole time. When I got to the forest area, I saw Tina walking around.

"Hi, Alex! Whoa, are you ok? You don't look too good," She ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Head hurts. Gotta get to the clinic," I huffed.

She put my arm around her shoulder, "You seemed fine yesterday. Maybe you're working too hard?"

"I was fine earlier. I just started feeling pain. My skin feels like spiders are crawling on it."

"It'll be fine. I'll help you through this. Here we are."

Iroha was already inside. It seems like she was being scolded by Klaus. The doctor seemed irritated as usual and was speaking quickly. He looked up at us with an empathic expression, "Did you injure yourself too? I swear you young people are too reckless."

"No. I don't feel very good," I would have swayed if Tina wasn't holding onto me.

"You're good to go. And stop getting hurt. Now, Alex, what are your conditions?"

Iroha went to stand next to us. I was still in pain, but at least she would be ok. Blacksmithing must be hard if she keeps ending up in the clinic. She really does need to be more careful.

"My skin feels weird and tingly. I have a massive headache and my heart is beating harder than usual. I'm a little bit dizzy right now. Oh my! I'm not having heart problems am I?"

"Come here. I'll examine you now. You two leave."

"We'll be outside," Tina told me, "I hope you'll be fine."

I nodded as they left. I don't know why this was happening. I've been taking good care of my body. I have a lot of activities to keep me healthy and I eat three meals a day. I don't think that I'm working too hard. Klaus checked my heartbeat with his stethoscope. He wrote down a few notes onto a clipboard and put his hand over my wrist to check my pulse. He didn't ask me any questions, but I could see a curious look in his eyes.

"Ok it's done. There's nothing wrong with your heart. My advice would be to take this medicine. If it doesn't work, let me know immediately. You should not hesitate at all. Health is the most important part after all. Take two pills a day, one in the morning and at night."

"Thank you doctor," I popped one into my mouth and the ache started dying down. I waited a couple of seconds for the medicine to take full effect. When I was able to walk normally, I finally left the clinic. Tina and Iroha were talking quietly.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I don't think. My heart's going to be ok."

"Excellent. We have to warn you. We have to leave town tomorrow. Not leaving forever, but someone in my family is sick and wants me to bring one guest. They know Tina more than you," Iroha looked away, "I'm really sorry Alex."

"It's fine. I hope they will be ok."

"Thank you. Tina, we should start packing our stuff. Later Alex."

I waved to them half-heartedly. I hoped the pills would help me. I didn't like taking medicine, mostly because of taste.

"Hello Alex. What a nice season this is," Witch Princess was outside. I thought she mostly came out at night, but she must want to talk to me.

"Yep. I was missing the color green."

"I have a feeling that something's about to happen tomorrow," She looked up at the sky, "I should prepare for it. I don't want those mutts to eat all the mushrooms in the forest. But I'm getting ahead of myself. It looks like a good day to be reading. I should go pester that brat today. See you, Alex. Be careful. You don't know what roams in the woods at night."

It seemed like talking to the Witch Princess just made me more confused. What was going to happen tomorrow? Is it the reason that my friends were going to visit Iroha's family member that particular day? I decided to rest and get my mind off of it. When I got to my house, I remembered that I had things to put away. When I went to my storage shed, I noticed that the book seemed to be open. I could have sworn that I closed it. I saw the open page was written with a different color. Different pen maybe?

I pulled it out curious and decided to read it.

 _Spring 3_

 _I haven't written in here for a while, huh. My fears came true. Lizzie, Kelly, and Peter are cursed as well. The evil Lady did this._

 _I don't know what I should do. I didn't want Lily to find out what I was. I thought I could hide it._

 _I was wrong. Now my poor children and wife have to suffer._

 _Spring 15_

 _The weird lady's message confuses me. Find the red one. It's juice fills the pond?_

 _I checked around the pool, but found nothing red._

 _I don't think it's a mushroom._

 _Spring 25_

 _I haven't see the weird lady at all lately. Where did she go? She said she would help._

 _I can remember her violet eyes from when we last spoke. She wanted me to check around the town's farm._

 _I didn't usually speak to the person there. Helen's farm was nice, but I don't think she likes me. Or did she fear me?_

 _Summer 15_

 _The weird lady is gone. She even said she was going to help me! My headaches were finally gone, like she took them with her._

 _The evil lady seems to have gotten two new servants. I don't talk to them. They follow her every order. Poor slaves._

 _The last thing I ever heard weird lady say was, "Your children have around nineteen years before it hits."_

 _How the hell am I going to explain this to Lily?_

I wonder if the person who wrote this was going insane. I didn't know who any of the people Bo was describing where. He didn't really tell much about his family. All I knew was that he married the village doctor and didn't like the farmer. I wanted to know more, but that's when he stopped writing completely. I needed answers and fast. Putting it back into my storage box, I went to the one person who would know more about the town then me.

"Hello Alex. Do you need something from me?" Dunhill answered his door after a few knocks. His signature camera was at his side. It seemed to fit his olden style.

"Can I ask a question about this town? Like from when you were young?"

He winced, must be remembering something that happened to him in the past, but answered anyways, "Sure thing. I guess I can answer."

"Do you know about a man named Bo?"

"Bo? Not that I know of. I don't think I've ever seen anyone in town with that name."

"Oh ok. Sorry for wasting your time. I found a ring with that name carved with it," I lied, hoping he wouldn't get suspious.

"Must be old. Maybe it was from centuries ago? Good luck with work," He shut the door, and I went home.


	12. Chapter 11

Today started out as a normal day. Water my strawberries. Add fertilizer. Take care of my barn animals. It felt like I didn't have any problems at all in the world. Chica looked a bit sicker today. I knew that she was going to die any day now. I petted her softer than the others and she clucked happily. If she was going to die, I would make sure that she had good memories of me. My friends were too busy to hang out with me today, and Rod was in the clinic. Turns out he ended up burning his hand making himself lunch for today.

After my chores, I decided to bring the Harvest Goddess some strawberries as a birthday gift. I knew how picky the Goddess could be. When I got to her spring, I chucked the red fruit into the lake softly.

She looked surprised when she saw me, "Oh Alex. Thank you for this. This is a good birthday present. But you don't have long. I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to happen to you."

"What do you-" I felt bile rise in my throat as I was about to ask. I raised my hand on my mouth to keep from vomiting into her pond. I started shaking as she gave me a guilty look. She disappeared, leaving me where I was. My throat felt it was about to burst as I felt my stomach twist in agony. I could hold it in anymore. I vomited in a bush near the spring.

I started to feel the tingling in my skin again, goosebumps all over my arms. I dragged myself down the slope as my head started to pound. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes. What the hell did the Harvest Goddess do? Didn't want what to happen to me? Was I going to die? I didn't want to leave Echo village. Everyone would miss me. Tina, Felicity, Iroha, Michelle, Yuri, Soseki, Rod, Allen, Neil. . .

I slowly made it to the forest area, before my heartbeat rang in my mind. I could feel the blood rush through my body. It felt like my bones were being pulled both ways. I vomited near the honey tree as the pain intensified. My head wa pounding hard, and I couldn't hold back my scream. I didn't care if anyone heard me. I couldn't get off of my hands and knees. It was too much!

My throat burned, and my stomach felt like I had just swallowed needles. I kept puking my guts out as the sun shone over me brightly. I felt lightheaded as the air was way too warm around me. It felt like I was frozen in the sunlight and going to burn. Why was this happening to me? Did I piss off the Harvest Goddess and she wanted revenge. But I couldn't ignore how guilty she looked. But that was the last thing I was concerned about. I felt like my brain had been replaced by a giant block of Iron. I passed out in the grass as I heard the sound of a pig squealing.

When I woke up next, my body felt heavy. I tried to stand up, but my legs didn't feel right. I looked up, and saw that I was outside of the mines. I don't remember making it this far. I couldn't smell bile, which confused me. I tried to get up again, but fell back down. I didn't feel right. I saw an orange shape in front of me. A tail? There's no way. . .

I looked down and only saw orange and green. I couldn't be. This isn't possible. I checked again to see if it was true. Sure enough I saw orange fur and paws. Where they. . . mine? I peeked behind me and saw more orange fur and a fluffy tail. I had to see. I stumbled a bit, and realized I was on four paws. I ran over to the mountain area and climbed the peak. I glanced into the water and an orange wolf stared back at me. I moved a paw and so did she. I tried the left one and again the same thing happened. Freaked out by it, I ran back into the forest.

When I got there, I stopped to take a deep breath. I was freaking out. How in the world did I turn into a wolf? Is there any way for me to turn back? I looked up at the sky to see that it was now early nighttime. The moon shone brighter than the stars tonight. A full moon. I stood in shock. Was that what turned me? Then why was the Harvest Goddess so regretful. How did she do something wrong when it was the moon that turned me?

My body didn't hurt anymore, and the head pain was gone. At least I wasn't still hurting. I got up and padded over to the honey tree. Did someone clean up the bile? I remember puking at that spot, but now it's gone. I tried not to think of it, so I don't get sick again. Maybe they moved me so that they wouldn't disturb me. Probably wasn't Neil since he seemed to not like wolves. I walked down the mini slope and saw something deep in the entrance to the west part of town. I didn't use that part of town, so it had turned into a mini forest of trees.

I froze as I heard growling coming from the trees. I could see pairs of eyes as creatures stepped out. I felt my heart dropped when I saw them. First thing I saw where their massive paws. They weren't foxes. Weasels didn't get that big. When they finally got in the moonlight I realized what they were. It was a pack of wolves and they looked deadly.

 _Please don't kill me!_ I thought in fear. Did I survive sickness just to become prey?


	13. Chapter 12

I stayed frozen as the wolves stopped growling. There were six of them. I saw one brown, one black, two white ones, a yellow one, and one with the same shade of orange as me. I could hear familiar voices, but couldn't tell whose. I was confused as they all moved over to create a small space. Was something coming?

The next wolf to come out was slightly bigger than the others. When the moonlight showed what his fur color, my eyes went wide. The wolf that emerged was Ruby. My ears went down as the red wolf trotted over to be in front of me. He looked me in the eyes. That's when I heard a very familiar voice.

 _Evening, Alex._

I couldn't believe my ears. The voice coming from the red wolf caught me off guard.

Ruby seemed to sigh, _Yes. It is me. I know that you recognize my voice. I saw how you reacted. I honestly don't blame you, darling. Who could forget_ my _voice._

 _Allen? Does that mean that the others?_ I couldn't help but think that. I was still surprised that the wolf I had spent so much time thinking about was actually the hair stylist.

He nodded, _Yes. Tina, Iroha, Rod, Felicity, Amir, Sanjay, you and I are cursed. We all have the ability to turn into a wolf as you can tell. But whenever there is a full moon, we are forced to shift for the entire day._

 _The entire day? But I have animals and crops to take care of! I can't be cursed!_

 _None of wanted this, Alex. We don't even know why we were cursed in the first place._

 _I'm sure there's a cure somewhere,_ the orange male stepped up. Rod.

 _What do we now?_ Sanjay shrugged, while Amir followed him.

 _Do what you like. Let's go Rod._ Allen looked back to me, _By the way, Alex. You can still call me Ruby if you want to. That's a cute name. It might take a while for you to get used to this. See you._

 _Later Alex!_ Rod nodded at me. He followed the redhead to the mountain area. Amir and Sanjay went back to the tree part of town. The black, blonde, and brown wolves remained to keep me company.

Tina wagged her chocolate colored tail, _I'm so glad that you're a werewolf like us! We no longer have to keep that secret from you. Iroha doesn't have a sick relative. We just needed a reason to be missing._

 _I'm sorry we lie to you. We can't tell anyone else in town about this. They might think we are freaks,_ Iroha huffed.

 _No one's a freak in this town_ , Felicity waved her paw at the black wolf, _But I agree that it is best to keep the humans from knowing._

 _I didn't realized that Amir and Sanjay were wolves._ _Is that why they are always together. Sanjay's pretty close, even for his butler._

 _You don't know do you?_ Tina laughed, _Amir and Sanjay are together._

 _With each other?_ I didn't realize that.

 _Yup. Any other questions?_ Iroha asked.

 _When do I turn back into a human? I can't be a wolf all the time._

 _You will turn back when the sun comes up. After that you can shift whenever you want, well until the next full moon._ Felicity put her tail on my shoulder, _I think we should race. I want Alex to see how much fun it is to run as a wolf. What do you say, Alex?_

 _It's on. I'd like to get used to this body_. I might as well except my fate. I wasn't alone though. It wasn't a bad thing to be cursed.

After the race, I walked to the mountain area. Rod had fallen asleep at the area above the pool. Allen was curled up near him and looked up at the sky.

 _Is this where you guys sleep when you're forced to shift?_ I sat down next to him.

 _Normally we are in my house. We all stayed outside because we could sense that you were going to turn today. I also heard you scream today. Scared me when I saw you on the ground passed out. You were human when I moved you in front of the mine. Rod helped clean you up. You vomited a lot. Luckily only the first time hurts._

 _What about in winter? You were outside._

 _I forgot the time_ , he looked at me, _I wasn't being careful and you saw me._

 _All I saw was your tail. I gotta say it, you run really fast._

 _Thank you. You're pretty fast yourself. Rod and I were watching that race_ , Allen yawned, _We can save this for another time. I'm exhausted._

 _Goodnight,_ I curled between him and Rod. He didn't say anything, when I decided to put my head on his tail. It was really fluffy. Sleep came naturally.

When the morning came, I was laying next to Rod on the grass. I looked around to see we were both human again. I couldn't help the sigh of relief that came out. I didn't want to be stuck as a wolf forever. I was also relieved that I was dressed when I change forms.

"Morning, Alex. I'm waiting until Rod wakes up." Allen was cleaning his glasses near me, "You look cute when you're asleep. I watched the both of you for a couple of hours."

"You don't have to do that," I blushed, "Anyways I have to go. I have animals that need me. I'll have to say hi to Rod later."

"See you," he shook Rod, "Wake up, lumpy. Oh, Alex, by the way. Welcome to the pack."

I checked my clock when I got to my house. It was already ten in the morning. I sighed. Every full moon? I would have to work twice as hard to make up for each time I'm forced to be a wolf for a whole day. It was going to be a hassle, but not too complicated. I hoped.


	14. Chapter 13

Chica had finally passed away. It had been raining when I heard the knock on my door. Neil came in looking sad and I already knew what he was going to say. I had mentally prepared myself for this day, but I still felt my heart drop. Neil offered to bury her for me, so I let him. I had other chickens which would keep producing eggs, but she had been my first.

I was still a bit tired from yesterday's party. It was Allen's birthday, so Rod and I decided to throw him a celebration. The rest of the pack came and we had stayed up really late. I didn't drink, but some of the others did. I didn't envy the hangovers they were going to get.

After my chores, I met up with Amir and Sanjay in the woods. They were going to teach me how to shift. I felt a bit nervous since my first shift had been against my control. I didn't know what would happen if I could turn back human.

"Are you ready Miss Alex?" Sanjay asked me, "It can be complicated the first few times, since you're not used to it. Don't worry about anything. We are here to help you. It's the least we could do for you, since you built our mansion."

"Just imagine what you looked like as a wolf. Observe," Amir closed his eyes. He turned his gaze to me and nodded.

I could sense Sanjay shifting and felt more stressed. They were much better than me at this. How long have they been cursed? How did I not notice that my friends were not human?

Sanjay nudged my leg softly as if to get my attention. I could see a questioning look in his purple eyes.

"I'm not worried, give me a second." I tried to imagine the orange fur of my back and paws. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel goosebumps, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see the lovers tilting their heads in confusion. My eyes shut again as I tried to focus harder. I haven't really seen myself since transforming. I remember seeing myself in the pond, but I had freaked out then. I focused on the image I had seen. A small wolf with fur the color of carrots, and emerald eyes. I felt light, as if I could run forever. It was over quick. As I fell forward, I landed on my paws. I looked at myself and saw that I had shifted. It didn't hurt at all.

 _I did it! That wasn't too bad after all._

 _Good job, Alex. Being able to transform into another species is pretty cool_ , Sanjay looked at Amir, _Right Master Amir?_

 _Yes it is. Just do the same thing when you want to be human again. This should be a lot easier for you. You've seen what you look like as a human a lot. It's very easy to imagine what you look like. Also make sure you remember what outfit you wear. Rod has made that mistake a lot of times. Or so that's what I heard._

 _That must have been embarrassing. Poor Rod!_

I closed my eyes and imagined what I had looked like when I checked a mirror this morning after Neil had left my house. I felt the lightness again and was soon back on my human feet. Luckily I had clothes on when I turned back.

"When you get forced during a full moon, your clothes appear on you. That would be very inconvenient for us. Let's practice a couple more times, just to be sure that you get it right."

After practicing with them for a couple of hours, I met up with Felicity and Iroha at the restaurant.

"Where's Tina? I thought she was going to have lunch with us?"

"She's hanging out with Rod at his stall." Iroha told me, "They're dating now. It's all thanks to you."

"What would you like?" Felicity got out a small notebook.

"Large Omelet rice. All that training is making me hungry," I didn't dare say shifting. I didn't want to make the others mad by being the one to reveal our secret to the humans in Echo village. I smiled at that. I was in on it now, so I wasn't being left out of things. It was annoying not knowing what the pack was talking about.

"Hope you can eat all that," Tina entered with Rod. They held each other's hands, making me feel satisfied that they worked out. Maybe I should consider dating. I did have a ring.

"I can. I love the food here," I gave them a smirk, "You lovebirds might not being able to make it fit with all those butterflies in your tummies. It's like something out of a movie."

"What about you? I'm sure someone in town likes you. I think I know who he is," Tina smirked back.

"You like someone? Who is it?" Rod turned to me with excited eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stuffed a spoonful of eggs into my mouth so that I couldn't answer. I'm sure that I have gone as red as a tomato.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell us," Iroha put her hand on my shoulder, "You can say it whenever you want to. Act like they aren't here."

"Hey!"

"I just wanted to know. . ."

After the awkward meal, well awkward for me, I decided to visit the Harvest Goddess. I haven't seen her since the day I shifted, which was about three days. I threw in a turnip and waited for her.

"Thank you for the gift Alex. I'm sorry about a few days ago. As you are aware, you are cursed. It wasn't anything you did, you are the only one in Echo who can see me. I didn't want this to happen to you."

"It's alright. You didn't curse me, I was born with it. I just wish you could have told me before, so I could be a bit more prepared."

"It wasn't up to me to tell you. I didn't know that you were cursed until it happened. Got to go. Thanks for the turnip."

When she disappeared, I let out a sigh. I felt a bit bored, so I decided to try shifting again so I could get more used to my other form. I closed my eyes and felt myself turn. In the water was my reflection. I studied it for a moment, getting used to it. My fur was the same shade as a carrot. I was more fluffy in the back, my tail reminding me off a fox. I raised one of paws. The pad was pitch black. My eyes were a dark tone of green. My coloring reminded me of fall. My wolf was beautiful. I opened my mouth to check out my teeth. The canines looked sharp and deadly. I felt the air go through my fur as I glanced into the water. This wasn't so bad after all.

After that I walked down near the clearing near the forest. I decided to lay down and wash my fur. The wind had messed it up. But I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. I got up really quick. Since my hearing had improved, I recognized who walked like that.


	15. Chapter 14

Neil looked at me with confusion, "Seriously? Another one? Wait a minute. . ." I saw his eyes narrow for a second, "There's no way."

I got up as he started to speak. He must be upset that he found another wolf in the woods. I didn't want him to drive me out. I've seen how he treated Ruby. He must clearly hate wolves. Feeling like I saw going to shake, I ran towards the fishing area.

"Wait! Get back here!" I could hear thudding behind me. He must have decided to chase me. I was not going to let him hurt me.

When I reached the river area, I saw that no one was around. I raced across the bridge until I got to the one near town. I stopped, my breathing heavy. I couldn't go through town as a wolf! People would get suspicious. I paced left to right on the bridge. What was I going to do?

"There you are," Neil was on the other end of the bridge, "You don't have anywhere else to go."

My ears flattened as I realized that I was cornered. It was all his fault. What he have against wolves? They did nothing to him. I growled at him softly, my fangs flashing dangerously. He walked towards me slowly, as if he thought I would bite him. I quickly sweared to his side, and knocked him into the river. He cursed as he splashed in the water. Ignoring him, I dashed back to the mountain area. I had to get somewhere that I could shift and quickly. I ran until I got to the tiny clearing next to the mines.

I closed my eyes as I panted. After a while, I decided that he must have given up and gone home. I went onto the path and guarded close to the area near the mountain part. I heard footsteps behind me, but I bumped into a tree.

Neil had caught up to me. I gave up, and laid on my stomach, my tail going limp. I didn't want to run away anymore. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to hit me. After a couple of seconds I heard him speak.

"You really are an idiot, you know? I can't believe you tossed me in the water. I'm not going to hurt you! Stop looking at me like that. I wouldn't harm someone I like."

Like? What the heck was he going on about?

"I know it's you. You think I wouldn't recognize that color? You must be crazy. I know what you are, Alex."

My eyes widened. He knew about me?

"You're a werewolf." He closed his eyes for a minute, "I never told you this but so am I."

As he said this, he transformed. In front of my eyes now stood a large yellow wolf. The same color as Neil's hair. He looked at me with his blood-colored eyes. He walked, getting closer.

 _Why weren't you with the pack?_ I couldn't help but ask. He didn't go missing in winter when the others did. He didn't with the pack when they first found me.

 _I quit the pack_ , he growled, _I couldn't deal with that conceited bastard._

 _Oh. Is that why you reacted the way you did when you saw Ruby?_

He nodded, _Yes. I can't stand him no matter what form he's in. Enough about that asshole. It's you I want to discuss._

 _Me?_

 _What about Alex?_ A different voice made me jump. Allen had arrived without me noticing. He was glaring at Neil, his teeth showing.

 _None of your damn business bastard. Oh, I get it. You like Alex too, don't you?_ Neil hissed at him.

 _So what if I do? She's honest and cute. You never said anything about liking her._

 _You both like me?_ I turned to them both. _Why me?_

 _Isn't it obvious? You're hardworking and powerful. I've always liked that about you. And your hair feels nice. It's fun to style._

 _You're an idiot. I like her personality and how she is with animals. So Alex, who do you choose?_

 _Huh?_ I'm not prepared for this. I don't know who.

 _How about we fight for it? I won't give you up to that idiot._ Allen declared.

 _Fine by me!_ Neil launched himself at him.

I watched in surprised as they fought. This wasn't just a wrestle between friends. They were really going at it. They seemed to be evened out in strength. I flinched as I saw the yellow wolf bite down hard on the red one's arm. That was just one of many injuries between them. I even saw blood on Neil's body. I had to stop them. If they kept this up, one of them might even die.

 _Stop!_ I howled, but they kept at it. Irritated, I jumped onto Neil and pulled him off of Allen. The animal seller growled and turned to me.

 _Why did you stop me? I was winning!_

 _You were not!_

 _Enough!_ I barked at them both, _This is still my decision. Can you give me time to think? Please? I don't want to be pressured. You're both really good to me. I need to sort out my feelings. I don't want anyone to die for my sake._

 _Alex. I love you. I'll give you time._ Neil gave me a sad look before running off. I wanted to follow him, but he was too fast.

 _That asshole_ , Allen huffed, _I'm just upset that he got to confess before me. I was preparing a really good confession too._

I sighed, _How did you know that I was here?_

 _I was at the pond when I heard Neil chasing you. I thought that he was going to harm you. I wasn't going to let you get hurt. I really do like you_. I saw him flinch. I looked closer at his fur and noticed some areas were a lot darker.

 _You're bleeding! We have to get you to the clinic!_

 _I'll be fine._ He shifted back to human. He rubbed his head, and blood ran down from over his left eye, "That really hurts."

I turned back too, so that I could speak, "Are you going to be ok?"

"I got it. I'll see you later. I'll wait as long as it takes," I watched him limp into town. I felt my heart hurt. It was my fault that he got injured. I didn't know what to do. How was I going to decide? Ugh, I need some sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

The Music festival was one of my favorite festivals. The whole town got to sit down and listen to Emma or Iroha play music for us. I didn't realize when I first met them that they both played music. Why Neil didn't participate in this festival I never understood. I guess he had stage fright or something. I sat next to Tina as the music played. Iroha's harp looked old, like it was a heirloom. I looked around and saw that Rod had fallen asleep on Allen's shoulder. The stylist looked annoyed, but didn't say anything. Niko and Toni were whispering, but got scolded by Rebecca.

When the music had finished, we all clapped. It was another wonderful performance like usual. After Iroha got off the stage, Dunhill gave a quick speech on the festival. I got up to have tea and snacks with Emma. The shipper was as happy as usual. She was the first friend that I had made. She was easy to talk to. Yuri must have gotten her manner of speaking and shyness from her father. Emma never talked about Yuri's dad, so I didn't question her.

"You looked very happy today, Alex. Seeing you smile, makes me want to smile too. I hope you keep that carisma for years and years to come. You've made a lot of people happy."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," I replied, taking a sip of tea. It was delicious. I'm pretty sure that Olivia made it this year.

After I finished eating, I went to go talk to my friends. They were in the middle of a big discussion.

"I've tried all I can, but I don't seem to be losing any weight," Tina pouted, "I must have eaten half my size this summer."

"You look fine," I told her, "You're skinnier than me."

"Yes, but you have muscle because of your job. I may have eaten too many treats today."

"Nothing wrong with that. They were yummy," Felicity rubbed her stomach, "That was a good concert. Good job, Iroha. You're a musical genius."

"I've been practicing for years. Maybe one of you should learn an instrument too."

"Too busy with farm work. I'm not the best person musically."

"I'm sure you'd do fine," Tina nudged me.

I was going to respond when I saw the Witch Princess wanting to talk to me, "I'll see you guys later." They waved to me and went back to their topic.

Witch Princess had her arms crossed, "Took you long enough. We can't discuss this here. At ten tonight go to the Goddess's pond. There's something I need to talk about with you."

"I'll be there. It must be important, but why the spring?"

"I'll tell you later. Now shoo." She turned back around. I didn't question her after that.

When I reached Rod, Allen, and Neil, Rod was telling them something. They didn't look like they were actually paying any attention to the pet seller. They were glaring at each other.

"Hey Rod," I interrupted him, "That was a good concert. I might have to tell you what happened since you fell asleep."

"I couldn't help it! It was much too relaxing."

"That's true. Iroha really outdid herself this year. How are you two?"

"Well since my dominant arm's broken, I can't work til it gets better," Allen sighed, "Besides that, I'm fine."

"I'm fine," Neil answered curtly.

I figured that none of them were in the mood to talk, so I decided to leave the festival grounds. I decided to wait at the harvest goddess spring until the Witch Princess arrived. Luckily no one else followed me. They must have gone home by now. I was a bit suspicious. What was so important that she wanted to wait until we were alone to tell me?

It was around nine when she got there. She gave me a smile, "Excellent. You're here early. If you were even a minute late, I wouldn't have minded. You're a busy person after all. Let's get to the chase shall we? You're cursed right? You turn into a wolf. How do I know? I've been observing the pack,"

"Then do you know how I ended up this way? Or how to fix it? What about the others?"

"One question at a time please. You and the others were cursed by the Harvest Goddess herself."

"The Harvest Goddess?" I frowned, "What did I do to the Goddess to make her mad at me?"

"It wasn't your fault. It was your ancestors. I was there when she cursed the first guy. He had disrespected her, so she punished him. Every full moon he was forced to shift. But he wasn't the only one she cursed. His children and their children were punished as well. This continued for many generations. But his family wasn't the only ones were had disrespected her. Many other families were cursed. Let's just say that she has an anger problem."

"Wouldn't my parents be cursed if that was the case? I don't recall them or my grandparents being cursed."

She shrugged, "Must have skipped a few generations. Also if a werewolf mated with a human, there's a chance of the kid being human. If two werewolves mate, the kid would shift too. Back to the first guy, his name was Boris. He wrote in a little black book."

I recalled Bo's diary. Boris was his real name. "Then you're the one who left the book in the mines."

"I was trying to warn you. You're the only one who can see the Harvest Goddess. That might help you break the curse. I still don't know how, but I have an idea. I need you to bring me a watermelon, sunflower, an apple, and a strawberry."

"Most of those have to be grown in summer. But I can try."

"Excellent. When you have all of those bring them to my house. That's all. Any questions? No? See you then." She disappeared into the night quietly.


	17. Chapter 16

"Surprise!"

I jumped as my friends leaped out of random places in my house. The house lit up and I saw a bunch of people surrounding a large white cake. My house was full of decorations. Someone must have did this when I was out forging. The whole pack was here. I also spotted Yuri, Michelle, Soseki, Niko, Toni, and Hina. I was surprised to see that Neil was among them. He and Allen were as far from each other as possible.

"Guess whose your special guest?" Behind me came a voice I haven't heard in years.

"Hazuki? What are you doing in Echo Village?" I turned to see my childhood friend standing behind me. I recognized those pink eyes and short white hair anywhere. She lived near me when I stayed with my parents.

"I'm here for your birthday silly. Dunhill told your parents who told me. He thought you might like a surprise. I'm staying in the inn for now. I'm going to be here for a few weeks." Hazuki smiled, "I wanted to check out all the hard work you've done."

We all gathered around my table and devoured the cake. It must have been baked by Clement himself. Felicity and Hazuki were sharing a room in the inn, so they bonded instantly. The other girls were listening to one of Rod's stories. Soseki and Neil seemed to just watch the others. Allen was telling the children about something he found the other day. I ate quietly, enjoying how peaceful it was.

I thought about Witch Princess's words. How would a bunch of crops break a curse? Did we have to drink a potion or something? I wasn't good with eating things I haven't tried before. I didn't question the witch though. She's been alive for years, so she knew more than I did.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Hina tapped my arm. She looked a bit worried.

"Just lost in thought," I blinked. Luckily no one else noticed.

After the celebration, everyone left except for Hazuki. I stretched out, tired from my long day. I did not expect a big party this year since I haven't had one since coming here.

"I'm happy to be here. Is there anyone hiring in this place?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe you could work on the farm with me. I could use some help with my harvest. I also have more animals the longer I'm in this town. My barns are starting to feel full."

"It's not too hard is it? That seems like a lot of hard work."

I shook my head, "It's pretty easy. I can show you what to do. How about we buy a cow for you to start out with?"

"A cow? Interesting enough. Who sells them?"

"Neil. He's the blonde. He'll give you a good one."

"Ok, I should back to the inn. When should I get here?"

"Eight is fine."

"See you then. Happy birthday," Hazuki waved to me and raced out of my farm area.

I lay down in bed thinking about the curse. Maybe Hazuki could help with my crops while I'm stuck as a wolf. I thought about telling her my secret. I don't think she'll tell anyone else since she wasn't that good with people. She was a terrible liar. I would have to tell her. The full moon was close. I wonder where Neil goes when he shifts. I felt sorry for him. He wasn't apart of the pack, so he must feel like he's not excepted in this town.

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't help but feel anxious. I was about to tell my childhood friend that I could turn into a wolf. A wild animal for Pete's sake. I feared her reactions. What if she thinks I'm a freak and decides to stop being my friend? When she got to my farm, I showed her how to take care of animals. She really seemed to enjoy taking care of the chickens. Should I buy her a chicken too? It would be a great way for her to get money. If she's going to travel again, she would need a way there. I decided to keep my secret, for now.

After buying her Cream and Peck, I introduced her to the rest of the townsfolk. Most of them excepted her without hesitation. I could tell that she might have problems dealing with Sandra, Klaus, and Camellia. That was fine since you can't get along with everyone. Having her in town would be fun.

"He's pretty cute," Hazuki fiddled with her hands, "That Neil guy. He's pretty scary though. He looks like he'd bite me at any minute!"

"Neil's a cool guy when you get to know him," I reassured her, but she didn't look pleased.

"If you say so. I'm not sure how to react to that. I just hope he won't hate me. Anyways, we should head to the farm so that you can teach me what it takes to be such a good farmer like yourself. I don't think I can rebuild a whole town like you can."

When we got back to the farm, I told her everything. She didn't believe me at first, so I had to show her. Her eyes went wide when I turned in front of her. After explaining to her the past couple of weeks, she took what I said seriously. I don't think she'd be able to help me break the curse, but it would be nice to have her around. She decided that she would stay for about two months to get used to farming before she leaves. I enjoyed her company and I'm sure Echo Village would fit her well.

* * *

 **Author's note- Hazuki is one of Ocs from Story of Seasons.**


	18. Chapter 17

After spending the whole day as a wolf, it was nice to be human again. I decided to hide under my bed so that Dunhill wouldn't be able to find me. I told Hazuki to say that Charles had flown me somewhere. Charles and Klaus both knew about the pack, but they weren't cursed. It must be annoying for Charles to have to keep that from his family since they were really close. I admired his love for his wife and child. Hazuki had done the farm work for today, so I may as well go fishing. It was ten, so I could probably get Soseki to fish with me. But when I got to his house, he was still asleep.

I passed the Salon, which had its lower lights off. I felt a bit guilty. It was my fault that Allen couldn't work since his fight with Neil. I was too indecisive. But I now know which guy I choose. I thought about this long and hard. I knew that by making one happy, I'd be disappointed the other. It wasn't an easy decision. I was just now starting to have feelings for Neil. Luckily I saw that Rod was taking a walk.

"Hey Rod, can you come here really quickly?"

"Sure what is it Alex?"

"I have a huge favor for you, but you cannot let anyone else know about this ok?"

"Sure thing!"

"Can you tell Neil and Allen to both meet me at the Goddess pond tomorrow at noon? Tell them that I have found my answer. I'm sure that they will understand what you are talking about. Also make sure that you don't tell the other that they are coming. I want it to be a surprise." That and if I tell Allen or Neil that I was inviting the other, they probably wouldn't show up.

"Why invite the both of them?"

I stared him in the eyes, "Because they are both involved. So don't tell anyone else. Got it?"

Rod gave me a look, "Ok then. I'll let them now. Do you know where Tina is?"

"Probably either eating or working. See you," I waved at him.

The next day I got up earlier than usual. I watered my crops quickly and got distracted while taking care of my animals. I was still a bit unsure of who to choose, even after having all of this time. I was surprised that either of them was so patient. When I finished my work, I decided to take a walk to calm my nerves. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. I was nervous.

When I got to the spring I threw a tomato in the water. After a few minutes the Harvest Goddess appeared.

"Dum-da-da-daa! Thank you for the gift Alex. I know why you are here. You want my advice on who to choose. How do I know, dear? Oh I'm the Goddess after all. I know everything that happens in this part you see."

"You read me like an open book. I mean I like them both so I don't want to break either Allen or Neil's heart."

"You might have to. It should be your heart that you are concerned with. I can't choose for you but I can tell you this. It is better to be with someone when you know both sides of them. Thanks for the tomato. Toddles!"

Both sides of them? I closed my eyes and it hit me. I know exactly what she meant by that and who to go for.

"Thank you Harvest Goddess," I bowed to her.

I decided to forage the area while waiting for it to reach noon. There were a lot of herbs and berries left on the ground. They were a great source of income when I first moved here, but it was around winter of my first year that I stopped looking around the mountain for things. It was a great way to rewind and relax. Summer was a good season when it wasn't so hot. The animals were enjoying themselves. It was around eleven fifty when Neil showed up. He waved at me, but didn't say another word.

"Rod told me you wanted to speak to me. Have you made up your mind?"

"Not quite. I'm just waiting on-"

"Hello Alex. You wanted to talk? What is he doing here?" I heard the annoyance in Allen's voice.

"None of your business, four-eyes."

"Listen here you-"

"Stop it you two. I brought you both here because I've made my decision." I took a deep breath. They stopped arguing and waited for me to speak. I thought about my choice and decided.

"Neil," I saw him lift his head up, "I'm so sorry. I like you and all, but you aren't the one I want to be with. I mean we just started to get along and I've just now noticed how I feel about you. Maybe if we had gotten this way a while ago I might have chosen you. Please don't hate me for this."

"I don't hate you. I understand. I wish I could be the guy for you, but you picked him. I have to go. Goodbye Alex." He turned and walked away from me. I tried to call his name, but he kept walking. I felt bad for rejecting him, but I can't have both.

When I turned back to Allen I could see the smile on his face. It wasn't his usual smirk. He looked into my eyes and stepped forward.

"So you really did choose me. Thank you Alex. I promise that I won't make you regret picking me. So what made you choose me?"

"I know both sides of you." He raised an eyebrow so I explained, "Well, I fell in love with you as a human. But Ruby is special to me as well. I'm sorry if that sounds weird to you. Geez, I'm not good at this."

"It doesn't sound weird at all princess."

"Princess? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Do you not like it?" he asked.

"It's not that. Just seemed a bit sudden. I don't hate it though. I'd like it if you called me Lexie. I figured since we're dating we should have cute nicknames."

"Fine by me. Lexie. I'll let you decide what to call me."

I thought for a moment and then had the perfect name, "How about. . . Ruby?"

* * *

 **Author's note- I'm sorry fans of Neil, but I planned on Alex ended up with Allen when I started this story since I like him better.**


	19. Chapter 18

"Where is Neil's stand?" I had to ask Rod, since the animal seller was nowhere in sight. It was weird seeing Rod with his stand all the way in the middle of the plaza. Maybe he was sick today? I hadn't talked to him since that day with Allen three days ago.

Rod shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't see him all morning. I waited for him for about half an hour from our usual meet up place, but he didn't show up. He might just have a fever or something. It isn't like him to be late for something."

"I guess. I wanted to buy treats for my animals, but I can always get them tomorrow. You don't mind if I look at the puppies do you?" Neil would get hissy if you went to his stand just to look at things.

"Go on ahead. I just got a new litter of puppies. They are really cute. Tina was thinking about getting one. I could tell she had her eyes on the biggest one." He pointed to a brown puppy. It and its siblings noticed me and ran up to me.

"Hey there little ones," I ruffled their fur. They were so adorable.

"Aww they like you."

"Do you think it's because I'm a you-know-what?"

"A were- I mean- that? I think so. You would have the scent of a dog to them. Maybe that's why my cats are a little wary of me. It's such a shame really, but such is life."

One of the puppies caught my eye. It was all black except for the area under it's nose. It looked at me with bright green eyes and wagged its little tail. I couldn't say no to such a cute face.

"Hey Rod, does that puppy have a name?" I pointed to the black puppy. It was different than the others so it'd be easy for him to spot which one I was pointing to.

"Not really. I was going to sell them so I wanted the owner to choose a name they would like."

"I'd like to buy that one. I heard that it can herd barn animals so it'd be useful for me. Also who can say no to that face?"

He chuckled, "You're right. That's one of the best things about being a breeder. Everytime I see a new litter of puppies, I get the feeling to hold them. It's pretty nice. That will be 6000 G if you please. Also it is in fact a girl. What will you like to call her? Any special names or just anything from the top of your head?"

"How about Husky. Do you like that name, girl?" I held her in my arms. She licked my face, tickling me. Husky it is then. Husky wagged her tail at her new title, looking proud of it. Her siblings went back to playing with each other. Pity I couldn't take the whole litter. I had enough animals as it is.

"Here's a few things of animal food for free since it is your first pet. I'll be selling food when you need it." He handed me bags of pet food. It even had a picture of a dog on it. I guess it can be given to cats as well.

"Thank you, Rod. Have a nice day. Come on Husky. I'll show you your new home."

Rod waved, "Later Alex. She is potty trained, so don't worry. Trained them myself."

"Alright. Thanks again, buddy."

I held Husky until we reached my home. She hopped out of my arms and went over to my closet and laid down. I filled her food bowl and made her a little doggie bed. I left the house, hoping that she wouldn't pee everywhere or tear anything up.

When I got to Neil's place, the lights were all off. Maybe he wasn't home? I knocked on his door, but didn't get an answer. I entered his house, but didn't see him in his bed or in the kitchen. That's when I saw a piece of paper on the kitchen table. Curious, I read what it said.

 _Dear Alex_

 _I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to be leaving town for a month. I'm still a bit heartbroken, and want to clear my mind of Echo for a while. I will be back, don't worry. I left a few bottles of animal medicine next to my bed so in case your animals end up getting sick. I'm not really good with people so that's really all I have to say. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Good luck with him. I'm sorry I couldn't be the one for you. Maybe if I had confessed my feelings for you a whole lot sooner maybe we could have been together. I still love you Alex so this is hard on me. I don't blame you though. See you when I get back._

 _From: Neil_

I felt crestfallen by his words. Neil had left town because of me. I tried not to let it get to me, but it was like a thorn digging into my sides. I hoped that he'd be ok when he gets back home. This place will always welcome him, I'm sure of it. I folded up the letter and put it in my bag. It and the animal medicine were the only things he had left me. I kept the letter and exited his house to let everyone know that Neil had left town. Dunhill, Emma, and Hana looked a bit depressed and I didn't blame them. He was one of the few people who had stayed in Echo even when the town was being left behind. He belonged here.


	20. Chapter 19

Leaves crunched under my feet, reminding me that summer was officially over. The sweaty summertime nights weren't going to be missed. I enjoyed the autumn seasons. It was the time for pumpkin theme foods, and cozy evenings over a warm fireplace. I loved the crisp brown, red, and orange colors of this period in time. I could almost taste the yams of the Foliage Festival. Being one of my favorite festivals, I planned on growing as many yams as I could. It was also a great source of income.

I stopped in front of the Witch Princess's house and lightly pounded on the door. She had requested that I move her house in the west part of town, so that she could be alone. She didn't like when her experiments were interrupted, so I made sure to knock on her door. I double-checked my bag to make sure I had all of her requested vegetables. My skin was dotted with goosebumps. Was I going to be used in an experiment to examine if her potion works or not?

The door swung open as Witch Princess walked out. Her eyes were dark with bags and her pajamas were covered in red and blue gummy bears. Her blonde hair was tousled. Her in arms was a giant brown teddy.

"Alex, do you know what time it is?"

"Of course I do. It's eight."

"I'm not usually up until around noon. If it isn't important, you're going to have to eat flies for the next few weeks. Then again, I'm not sure what you dogs actually eat."

I ignored the animal slur. Witch Princess must be used to werewolves, so calling us that must be normal. I couldn't help notice how easily I excepted being a werewolf. It almost felt natural. I opened my bag and showed her the ingredients.

"Excellent. Wait out here while I make the drink," She took them into her arms with a smile, "I looked things over and found out that I need a poison mushroom for it. If you have one of those, I'd be happy to take it."

"Oh. I have a few of those. How many do you need?"

"About three. Thank you. I won't be long. While I'm working, you should go get the others. This involves them too, since that idiot cursed them all. Tell them that it's major."

* * *

"You're all here," Witch Princess examined the rest of the pack, "I see that Alex kept her word. As you can all see, you've all be cursed by the Harvest Goddess. It wasn't your doing. It was your ancestors. A lot of them have made very huge mistakes. Ones that can't be fixed easily. Luckily I have such a potion that can cause the cure. There is an exception. I could only make one bottle."

"What?" I couldn't help but exclaim, "Are you saying that only one of us can get cured."

"What are the others going to do?"

"Who gets to drink it?"

"Calm down," Allen snapped at the others, "I'm sure that there can be another way to fix this."

"There isn't," Witch Princess made us all look up, "I never said any of you are going to drink it. I am giving the potion to Alex. She is the only one where who can see the Harvest Goddess. Unless one of you have seen her?"

The pack shook their heads as one. What in the world was she planning?

"What about Neil?" Rod asked, "He has been missing for a while. Shouldn't he know about this? Maybe we should wait until he gets back."

"He left the pack," Allen huffed. My boyfriend put his arm around me, "What we do has nothing to do with him."

"But-"

"It has to be now," Witch Princess interrupted the pet seller, "He chose to leave, so he has to deal with the consequences."

"So I have to be the one to drink it?" I didn't how purple the potion looked. It had a slimy texture and smelled like cooked mushrooms. I was not going to enjoy swallowing this beverage.

"You have to give it to the Harvest Goddess."

* * *

I stood at the Goddess Spring with the rest of the back. Witch Princess chose to stay behind to get more sleep. I held the chilly potion in my hands. I looked around at the pack to make sure I'm making the right choose.

"It's all up to you, Lexie," Allen put his hand on my shoulder, "Your decision effects us. I'm sure it's not an easy choice."

Did I really want this? To get rid of the wolf in me, just as she emerged? I knew that it could be annoying have to shift every full moon. We wouldn't have to make up excuses for why we all went missing. Townsfolk would get suspicious. It would be easier on me. But I would be letting go of Ruby. I couldn't do that. He was a part of Allen. If I wanted to be in a relationship with the redhead, I would have to love every part of him.

"I've made up my mind," I turned back to my friends, "I'm not going to do it. You guys might consider being a werewolf to be a curse, but to me it is a blessing. So we aren't normal humans? What's wrong with being special?"

"Are you sure? You might regret this," Tina asked.

"I'm sure. Being apart of the pack makes me feel great. It shows that Echo is where I really belong."

"You're right," Rod stepped up, "We are unique."

I looked back at the water and threw the potion into the water. For a quick second, I could see a pale outline of the Harvest Goddess. She nodded at me once, before disappearing. I knew that she forgave us all. Maybe even the ancestors that were cursed in the first place. It didn't matter to me what species we belong to as long as we were all friends in the end.


	21. Epilogue

_One year later_

"I bet you're excited," Allen grasped onto my fingers as we waited in Klaus's office for the results. I looked down at my plump belly with a light smile on my face. Today was the day that I was going to find out the gender of my child. My husband and I knew that the baby was going to be born a werewolf. I was a lot more prepared then when I shifted. My son or daughter would have the whole pack to help them through the transformation.

"Of course I am," I squeezed his hand back, "I'd like to know what gender our child is, so that I know what to call him or her."

"No matter what gender they end up being, they are going to be adorable."

"You know that they are going to be a-"

"Alexis, I am well aware of their future. It won't happen to them for years. You were about twenty-three when you first shifted. I'm sure they might be out of the house before it even happens. It may even be a house that you build."

"You're right. I would love that."

"Alright Alex, come with me and I'll examine you." Klaus walked down to the main area where we were waiting. He looked at us with amusement, "I wonder if you really are giving birth to a wolf pup."

"I would hope not," I put a hand on my stomach, "I don't think one would fit. Let alone a whole litter."

* * *

"A little girl huh?" Allen held my hand the whole way home. The alpha looked pleased at the news.

"Yes. I know that she'll be such a sweetheart. I've never had any siblings, so parenthood should be interesting."

"Don't worry, I have a younger sister, so I know what to do. Never thought I'd be a father," He seemed to frown at that word. Maybe he was thinking about his own? He never told me much about the guy. All I knew was that he was never really in Allen's life.

"And I never thought I'd be a mother."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

When we got to the house, Hazuki was waiting for me. She had decided to life in town and I built her a house near the travel agency. It wasn't easy finding a space in town for her, but I really wanted her to have her own place. The white-haired farmer owned the left side of my farm. I let her have her barn and chicken coop in that big field. I didn't really use it myself. The right side was still not used.

"So what's it's going to be?" She sat at the table with her hands on her cheeks, "I know the entire town is curious as well. You've gotten kind of big, Alex."

"A daughter. And I'm not that fat! Well, not yet at least. Little Alison still has time to grow after all."

"Alex, Allen, and Alison," Hazuki chuckled softly, "A family that rhymes together stays together."

My husband nodded, "Alexis chose the name. My cute wife really is creative."

"So are you," I leaned into Allen's side.

"If you two are going to start mating, I guess I should leave," Hazuki teased, "Don't you think you should let the first child be born before you start making another one?"

I stuck my tongue at her, "See you later then. What about your love life then? I'm sure Neil could use a girl like you." I still felt bad about rejecting him. He did end up coming back to Echo, but we hardly spoke anymore. It was awkward being around him, and I knew he felt the same. Maybe if Hazuki told him how she felt about him, it could help him get over his heartbreak.

The other farmer went red at my words, "Neil? I don't like Neil. You must be crazy. He'd never go for a second rate farm girl like me." She could deny it all she wants, I know she had feels for him.

"Sure you don't. And I'm actually a unicorn in disguise."

* * *

I stood in front of the Harvest Goddess spring, admiring the water. It was always a way to help me feel calm. I was happy that Allen had let me make the climb up here by myself. He usually forbade me from coming all the way up here, but all it took was some begging. I knew he was looking out for our child, but sometimes I want to explore the mountain again. I threw a turnip into the water.

The Harvest Goddess appeared in front of me with soft eyes, "Good morning Alex. I see that your stomach is getting bigger. You'll have a newborn soon. It makes me happy seeing things grow in this land. It makes me happy to be watching over such a prosperous place. I can tell your child will have the same pure heart as you."

"Thank you," I nodded as she faded back into her home. I felt a flutter in my own as I walked back to mine. I didn't know what the future had in store for me and my family, but I would be able to handle it. I had the pack, and my own loved ones to get me through it, one pawstep at a time.


End file.
